Amor de Dragón, NatsuxWendy fanfic
by WhiteSpell
Summary: Después de los acontecimientos del Nirvana y Oración Seis Wendy empieza a sentir amor hacia Natsu, lo que ella no sabe es que él la ama en secreto. ¿como avanzará su relación?, descubranlo en este fic, TIENE LEMON.
1. Amor de Dragón Parte 1:¿Beso accidental

Nota: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a su autor Hiro Mashima-sensei (Aunque se pasa de trol a veces).

Advertencia: Si no sabes cómo se hacen los bebes mejor no leas este fanfic o pregúntale a tus padres y luego ven a leerlo. XD. Aclaro tendrá lemon fuerte entre Natsu y Wendy ya que son la pareja de este fic.

Natsu x Wendy /(O/O)/

Amor de Dragón

Parte 1:¿Beso accidental o el comienzo de un gran amor?

Los primeros rayos de sol que evidenciaban el comienzo de un nuevo día entraban por la ventana de una habitación de Fairy Hills, al sentirlos la pequeña Dragon Slayer del cielo despierta animada para el comienzo de un nuevo día, despierta emocionada y despierta a su compañera Exceed.

-Buenos Días, Charle es un hermoso día- decía Wendy mientras su compañera se despertaba.

-Mmm…mmm… porque estas así de emocionada Wendy, acaso es un día importante- decía una somnolienta Charle mientras se incorporaba a la conversación.

-Hmph, no me escuchaste ayer cuando te lo dije Charle, que malo de tu parte- decía la peliazul mientras hacia un puchero.

-Oh! , Es verdad hoy tendrás una misión con Natsu, ahora que recuerdo la misión solicitaba a dos Dragon Slayers- recordaba la hermosa gata blanca.

-Si es verdad Charle, pero…estoy algo nerviosa- decía una sonrojada Wendy.

-Jejejeeje verdad que te gusta Natsu he, jejeje- decía con mirada pícara la Exceed.

-¡No te rías! , además tu sabes que empecé a sentir algo por él desde el incidente de oración seis, cuando me uní a Fairy Tail él fue muy amable conmigo y me ayudo acostumbrarme al gremio- decía una apenada Wendy.

-Tranquila Wendy todo estará bien, además creo que Natsu también siente algo por ti, ¡Es amor correspondido!- decía burlona la gata.

-Wuaaaaaa, mira la hora, se me va a ser tarde, tengo que arreglarme y partir al gremio- decía Wendy.

-Pero por lo menos desayunaré-decía una Charle preocupada por su amiga.

-¡No te preocupes, desayunare en el gremio!- gritaba Wendy a lo lejos mientras se despedía.

"Esta niña está muy enamorada de ese tarado"- pensaba de forma erudita la Exceed.

Al llegar al gremio la pequeña Dragon Slayer se encontró con una de las típicas peleas del gremio, lo cual no le extrañaba nada. Entre tarros y mesas voladoras la pequeña buscaba al pelirosa. Lo que vio le impacto, Natsu no estaba participando en la pelea, estaba sentada en una mesa de espaldas bebiendo una bebida flameada.

"Me acercare a él"- pensaba Wendy, muy bien ¡estoy lista!

-Natsu-san- saludaba una alegre Wendy al Dragon Slayer de fuego. Que inmediatamente se dio vuelta y le devolvió el saludo con unas de sus típicas sonrisas, aunque esta tenia un pequeño sonrojo, cosa que evidenciaba la alegría de Natsu al verla, como no alegrarse al ver a la mujer que amas.

-Natsu-san estás listo para la...- no pudo terminar de completar su frase ya que accidentalmente Gray la empujo hacia Natsu. En ese momento Wendy cayó encima de Natsu, pero…, con un beso, cosa que sorprendió a todo el gremio y a los mismos protagonistas de aquel dulce y tierno beso cargado de amor.

-¡EEEEEHHHH!—gritaba todo el gremio, no creían lo que veían, un beso entro dos Dragon Slayers. Después de haberse dado cuenta de lo sucedido se separaron muy sonrojados nuestros dos magos. -¿Q-q-que era lo que no alcanzaste a terminar de decir Wendy?—decía un sonrojado Natsu. —P-p-pues que si estás listo para nuestra misión juntos—decía aún más apenada la pequeña maga.

-Po-por supuesto que sí, la he estado esperando- dijo el pelirosa.

-Un momento- dijeron Lucy, Erza, Gray y Gajeel, -¿Cómo que tienen una misión juntos? Preguntada una curiosa Erza.

-Esta misión requiere a dos Dragon Slayers, ya que consiste en derrotar a unos magos renegados a las afueras de la ciudad- decía Mirajane mientras servía unas bebidas.

-¿Eso es verdad Natsu?—pregunto Lucy, pero ¿Por qué decidiste acompañarla?.

-Por qué Wendy me lo pidió, además son unos bandidos y no quiero que le hagan nada malo- dijo muy seguro el mago Dragon Slayer de fuego.

-Oye, Salamander; ¿Por qué te sonrojaste al besarte con esa enana?—preguntaba Gajeel en un todo burlón.

-Pu-pu-pues es muy obvio- decía un alterado Natsu, fue mi primer beso- decía en voz baja y muy sonrojado.

-¿Qué dices, no te escucho Natsu?- decía una Lucy un poco divertida con la situación.

-¡Fue mi primer beso!, está bien ya lo dije, mi primer beso fue con Wendy- dijo en tono alto el pelirosado.

-"Que tierno que reaccione así"- pensaban Erza, Lucy, Mira y Levy al escuchar a Natsu decirlo, espera es su primer beso.

-"No lo puedo creer, ¿mi-mi-mi primer beso fue con Natsu-san?, además; ¿fui también el primero de él?" pensaba una muy sonrojada chica, su corazón latía muy fuerte, pues era más que obvio, su primer beso, pero no era cualquier beso fue con el chico que amaba. Apasionado y cálido solo lo puede describir la pequeña maga.

La parte dos la estaré subiendo más adelante, prepárense mortales para el romance y la pasión entre nuestra pareja de magos.


	2. Amor de Dragón Parte 2:FusiónUnión

Nota: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a su autor Hiro Mashima-sensei (Aunque se pasa de trol a veces).

Advertencia: Si no sabes cómo se hacen los bebes mejor no leas este fanfic o pregúntale a tus padres y luego ven a leerlo. XD. Aclaro tendrá lemon fuerte entre Natsu y Wendy ya que son la pareja de este fic.

Natsu x Wendy /(O/O)/

Amor de Dragón

Parte 2: Fusión, declaración y recuerdos dolorosos.

"¿Me pregunto cómo les habrá ido en la misión al cabeza de flama y a Wendy? Ya han pasado dos días desde que salieron a cumplir con su misión."- preguntaba el mago de creación de hielo con un tono dudoso.

-Veras Gray, la misión es un poco larga, recuerda que es a las afueras de la ciudad y son dos magos contra un grupo de magos renegados. Aunque Happy y Charle los hallan acompañado, recuerda que Natsu es débil con los transportes, así que creo que debieron haber pasado la noche en una posada- decía Mira-san.

-Tienes razón, conociéndolo debe estar mareándose cada rato- decía un Gray con un tono burlón.

-Jajajaja en eso tienes razón Gray, aunque recuerda que Natsu se puede pasar un poco con las…- antes de terminar su argumento Lucy se vio interrumpida por una voz, era la voz de Happy.

-Vez, ya llegaron- afirmaba una feliz Erza mientras comía su pastel de fresa.

-¡Rápido ayúdennos!- decían los dos gatos de magia aérea. Al entrar al gremio, no se creían lo que veían, veían a Happy, Charle y Wendy cargando el cuerpo inconsciente de Natsu ensangrentado. ¿Qué diablos sucedió?- preguntaba la maga estelar alterada al ver a su mejor amigo y compañero así.

-Ahora eso no importa, llevando a la enfermería, Lucy ayúdalos a llevarlo, Wendy usa tu magia de curación y trata a Natsu, yo iré por el maestro para que nos diga que hacer en esta grave situación- decía Erza tratando de mantener la calma al ver a su amigo de la infancia en ese estado y tratando de liderar a los demás.

-Sí- dijeron las nombradas.

30 minutos más tarde llego Polyushka, al ver el estado del joven reacciono muy rápido. –Tráiganme lo necesario, este mocoso necesita ser operado de inmediato!, Wendy necesitaré de tu magia- decía mientras se preparaba.

-Sí- decía Wendy con los ojos llorosos.

Al cabo de dos horas Polyushka, entro en la sala del gremio y les dijo que la cirugía fue todo un éxito, pero que nuestro querido pelirosa estaba inconsciente y que puede que tarde unos días en despertar por la gravedad de sus heridas.

Este comentario hizo decaer el ánimo del gremio y aumento la preocupación por el estado del chico.-Cuidaré de él todo el tiempo, mi magia ayudará- decía la Dragón Slayer mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Te lo encargo- decía Polyushka mientras salía del gremio.

Así pasaron 10 días, sus heridas habían sanado pero aun no despertaba, cosa que preocupaba a todos en el gremio.-Iré a ver como se encuentra Natsu- decía Erza pero se vio interrumpida por Makarov, que le afirmó que no se preocupara, Wendy estaba con él y es más que suficiente para cuidarlo (al parecer ya sabía de los sentimientos de los dos dragones). La noche callo en la ciudad y la chica de magia curativa se dirigía a cambiar los vendajes del Dragón de fuego, mientras los cambiaba miraba el rostro del chico inconsciente, limpiaba su frente y cambiaba sus vendajes poco a poco, hasta que llego al pecho donde se encontraba la nueva cicatriz que adornaba el lado izquierdo, al verla empezó a llorar y recordó el momento en el que vio a sus amado caer ante el enemigo.

-Flashback-

-AAAA- gritaba una Wendy del dolor al ser golpeada en sus costillas.

-Wendy- gritaba un enfurecido Natsu al ver que golpeaban a su amiga y enamorada.

-Ja, para ser un Dragón Slayer eres muy débil pequeña ingenua- decía un mago de ropas negras.

-Bastardo, te arrepentirás de haberla herido, decía Natsu mientras dejaba herido al compañero de este dejándolo en el suelo.

-Ja, que buenas palabras, hazlo mientras intentas esquivar mi espada y velocidad- decía el mago mientras en un rápido movimiento apareció delante de Natsu y atraviesa el pecho de este enfrente de los Exceed y la pequeña maga.

-Aaa, esto no es nada- decía Natsu aguantando su dolor y empezando arder en llamas,-Estoy encendido, ¿Wendy estas bien?- gritaba este y preguntaba a la chica que estaba aún en el suelo.

-Natsu-saannn, por qué hiciste eso, solo déjame y vete de acá- decía Wendy al ver a Natsu en ese estado.

-Que dices, esto no es nada, además como podría dejar sola a la mujer que amo- decía Natsu motivado para pelear.

-Ja, la amas, estás loco mi amigo, pero bueno por lo menos la pobre chica podrá verte morir- decía el mago mientras introducía más su espada en el pecho de Natsu.

-Prepárate- decía Natsu con sus puños encendidos golpeando la cabeza del hombre hasta tal punto de causarle quemaduras de 4to grado y rompiéndole parte del cráneo. -Wendy, ¿estás bien?- preguntaba él acercándose a la chica, cosa que no pudo hacer ya que su vista se estaba poniendo borrosa, cayendo inconsciente enfrente de Wendy en un charco de sangre.

-Rápido, Happy y Charles ayúdenme a llevarlo al gremio.

-Aye sir- mencionaba un lloroso Happy. –Sí, déjalo en nuestras manos- decía una preocupada Charle.

-Fin del Flashback-

-N-no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar no quiero perderte- decía llorosa ya chica. Las lágrimas cayeron en el rostro del chico causando que este empezará a despertarse poco a poco, pero ella no se dio cuenta de eso. –Te amo Natsu-san pero no sé cómo decírtelo- decía la chica.-P-pero… me lo acabas de decir, Wendy- decía el Dragón de fuego incorporándose poco a poco en la conversación y acomodándose en la camilla.

-Natsu-san- dijo la chica de golpe,- escuchaste todo eso- decía una Wendy roja como un tomate.

-Sí, aunque yo debería habértelo dicho primero, pero que importa lo diré ahora, Te Amo Wendy- le dijo el chico con una mirada honesta y cargada de amor.

-Y-y-yo también te amo Natsu-san, pero no me…- no pudo terminar de gesticular la siguiente palabra ya que se vio interrumpida por un beso, un cálido beso de parte de Natsu.

-No necesitas decir nada Wendy- decía el pelirosa mientras abrazaba a la pequeña maga.-Pero, Natsu-san pensé que yo no te gustaba, ya que creía que me veías como una niña, creí que te gustaba Lucy, Erza o Lissana, ya que ella son más maduras que yo- decía nerviosa y ansiosa por una respuesta, en ese momento Natsu la abrazo por la espalda y acercándose al oído de ella le dice: - Te equivocas totalmente, Lucy, es mi mejor amiga, nada más, Erza y Lissana son mis amigas de la infancia, pero tú eres especial, ya que me robaste el corazón, me lo robaste con cada sonrisa que me dabas, me lo robaste en cada ocasión que podías ayudarme, me lo quitaste cada vez que luchamos codo a codo, me lo quitaste cuando me sonríes solo a mí, cuando me abrazas, me lo robaste con tu forma de ser, me encantas tú y solo tú Wendy Marvell te robaste mi corazón y te lo quedaste, por eso te lo entrego y te lo digo de nuevo, te lo diré muchas veces, después de todo tú eres mi dragón y yo el tuyo- decía aquel pelirosa,-Te Amo, mi pequeña y hermosa dragón- dijo con una voz seductora que enloqueció a la chica.

-Te Amo Natsu Dragneel, desde el primer momento que te vi y escuche tu voz, desde cuando me dirigiste la palabra por primera vez. Desde lo sucedido con Nirvana y Oración Seis hasta que me uní a Fairy Tail, entraste en mi corazón y no te saliste, amo tu sonrisa, lo loco que eres pero lo amable que eres con las personas, amo tu despreocupación por el querer ayudar a los demás, amo tus llamas ya que son las que encienden mi mente y corazón, ese fuego me impulsa a seguir adelante, me hace amarte cada vez más y más, es un amor que como tu fuego me quema por dentro- decía ella para después depositar un cariñoso beso en los labios del chico, este correspondió enseguidamente, era como que si sus labios se necesitaran, su necesidad era intensa, como si no pudieran vivir sin ese calor y pasión que sentían, sus lenguas bailaban dentro de sus bocas, solo se separaban cada vez que se quedaban sin oxígeno.

Lo único era el hilo se saliva que quedaba detrás de ese húmedo y acalorado beso, se miraron el uno al otro, se abrazaban besaban nuevamente, podían sentir el calor del otro y como sus cuerpos pedias desesperadamente estar juntos.-Natsu-san, me estoy encendiendo- decía la chica con una voz lujuriosa que enloquecía al dragón de fuego.-Oye no te robas mi lema, además quítale el san, llámame Natsu-dijo este con una voz aún más seductora; -esta bien-Natsu- dijo Wendy con un tono provocativo, lo siguiente que hizo Natsu fue besar el hermoso cuello de la chica, esa hermosa, suave y blanca piel que lo enloquecía, le gustaba el saborear a sus chica, usó su lengua cosa que causo que la pequeña maga soltara pequeños gemidos que aumentaban el fuego de Natsu, bajó hasta la zona de los pechos de ella, cosa que causo que ella se preocupara si se decepcionaba, ya que no eran tan grandes como los de las demás chicas del gremio, pero a él no le importaba ya que alzo su miraba pidiendo permiso para proseguir, lo cual ella solo asintió, nuestro mago quito el hermoso vestido de la chica dejando al descubierto sus pequeños pechos, no le importaba, además de eso le encantaron, seguido de ese acto empezó a recorrerlos dejando pequeños pero cortes y húmedos besos en el trayecto, esto enloquecía a la joven dragón. Empezó a lamer el izquierdo mientras que con su mano derecha jugueteaba con el otro, masajeándolo, pellizcando su pezón cosa que hacía que gimiera un poco más.-No es justo que… yo solo lo disfrute- decía con una voz entrecortada debido a excitación que le causaba dicho dragón, - también haré que te sientas a gusto conmigo- dijo la chica, empezó a besar el cuello de Natsu, bajo por su pecho hasta su abdomen, esos abdominales bien definido del cuerpo del chico, empezó a recorrerlos con su lengua y en un rápido movimiento despojo al joven de su pantalón y ropa interior dejándolo con su típica chaqueta negra sin mangas. –Oye eso es un poco agresivo de tu parte- decía con una voz pervertida que enloquecía cada vez más a la pequeña maga, la chica bajo la ropa interior del chico dejando al descubierto el miembro del chico, grande y fuerte lo describía Wendy, lo tomo entre sus manos y empezó a moverlo hacia arriba y abajo, esto causaba que el chico soltara cortos gemidos que indicaban que lo estaba disfrutando, - se siente muy bien Wendy, ¿Cómo es que sabes esto?- decía con una voz entrecortada aquel mago de fuego, - en un libro que le pedí a Levy-chan cosa que me ayudó mucho acerca de este tema, no te preocupes aprendí bastante- dijo ella y se dispuso a meterlo en su boca, se sentía increíble pensaba Natsu, lo lamia, besaba y chupaba aquella chica, ella sentía el calor del pene de Natsu, su fuerza, sabor y aroma que la volvían loca. Aumento el ritmo causando que este se viniera en su boca, la chica se tomó el caliente semen del chico cosas que causo que ella se excitara más, - e-es la p-primera vez que experimento esto, pero se lo que debo hacer, Igneel me enseño y aconsejo acerca de cómo hacer el amor, ahora te haré rugir mi nombre Wendy y yo rugiré el tuyo- dijo mientras desprendía las bragas de la chica, al tocarlas sintió mucha humedad, al saber esto quiso juguetear un poco y descubrir más acerca de la intimidad de la chica. Empezó a estimular el vientre de la chica con su mano haciendo círculos lentos, acto seguido con su mano libre abrió un poco más la vagina de la chica, ella gimió, decidió por empezar a lamer el clítoris de la chica cosa que aumento la humedad de la chica y los orgasmos que esta experimentaba, - parece que descubrí tu punto débil, bien te haré sentir aún más- dijo este e introdujo su caliente lengua dentro de la chica, la movía en todas las direcciones, entraba y salía de forma que la chica gemía cada vez más, él empezó a succionar los jugos de la chica, le parecían sabrosos, así que decidió introducir un debo dentro de la chica, Ah ah- gimió la maga, luego introdujo otro y luego otro hasta introducir tres dedos en la intimidad de Wendy, estaba preparándola bien pues él ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó el Dragneel, -Sí, pero en esta posición no, mejor déjame estar encima de ti, creo que así será mejor- decía la Marvell. Natsu estaba abajo y Wendy arriba, entonces Wendy tomo el pene de Natsu y lo acomodo debajo de su vagina la cual estaba bastante húmeda, una vez acomodado Natsu la tomo de las manos, ya que era más que evidente el nerviosismo de la maga, ya que era su primera vez y sabría que dolería un poco, pero más le dolería perderlo a él, empezó a bajar y el pene del chico entro poco a poco en ella, hasta que llego a la pared que demostraba su virginidad, Natsu hizo un poco más de presión rompiéndola el cual le causo dolor a la chica, - lo siento Wendy no quise lastimarte pero no me moveré, esperaré a que me indiques- dijo un preocupado Natsu, -Gracias Natsu, pero quiero acostumbrarme a ti-dijo la chica con unas pequeñas lágrimas asomándose la cual Natsu sintió con sus manos, un pequeño momento paso hasta que la pequeña Dragón Slayer le indicó que podría moverse, que el dolor había pasado, el Dragón de fuego empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de la chica, la sensación de dolor de hace un momento se estaba transformando en placer.

-Se siente muy bien- decía Natsu, - s-se siente maravilloso Natsu, sigue más, dame más de ti- decía la Marvell con voz seductora y ojos pervertidos, Natsu aumentó la velocidad de sus penetradas, eran más rápidas y profundas, la chica gemía por la sensación de tener ese fuerte y caliente miembro dentro de ella el cual aumentaba la excitación de la chica, Wendy apretaba cada vez más el pene del chico en su interior, dicha sensación aumento más la excitación de ambos.

-Wendy estas muy caliente, me aprietas en tu interior, me estoy volviendo loco- decía Natsu con una voz agitada, - Natsu estoy a punto de venirme- decía una excitada Wendy, - Vengámonos juntos- decía el Dragneel. –Sí hagámoslo- decía Wendy para luego poder venirse, al mismo tiempo Natsu se vino dentro de la chica depositando su caliente semen en el interior de la chica.

-Natsu- decía ella.

-Wendy- decía él.

-Te Amo- se dijeron y luego quedaron acostados de nuevo, ella se acostó sobre el sudado cuerpo del chico, ese sudor de ellos, en especial de ella, ese sudor destellaba en la habitación al ritmo de las embestidas,-Te amo Wendy, eres mi Dragón y solo soy para ti- dijo Natsu mientras abrazaba a Wendy, -También Te Amo, mi hermoso fuego- decía la chica acomodándose en el pecho del chico, se besaron y empezaron a dormirse debido al cansancio no sin antes decir Natsu,-Creo que a partir de ahora somos novios, ¿ no lo crees así, amor mío'- dijo un Natsu con voz tierna, -claro que si, querido, desde ahora y siempre estaremos juntos, nada ni nadie nos separará- dijo una hermosa Wendy sonrojada, se besaron y se durmieron.

Lo que no sabían es que accidentalmente la puerta no que do bien cerrada, el cual debido a las voces provenientes de la habitación llamo la atención de Erza, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Happy, Charle y Lily, el cual sintieron que no debieron oír ni ver aquellas apasionadas escenas y voces.-C-c-c-creo que deberíamos irnos- dijo una sonrojada Erza, estaba del mismo color que el de su cabello.-Ss-sí, será mejor irnos y hacer que no vimos ni oímos nada- dijeron en voz baja, se fueron dejando descansar a la feliz pareja.

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, ¿cómo tomaran la noticia el gremio al ver la relación de nuestros dos dragones?, lo descubriremos más adelante.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, espero sorprenderlos en la parte 3: Confesión.**


	3. Amor de Dragón Parte 3: Confesión

Nota: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a su autor Hiro Mashima-sensei (Aunque se pasa de troll a veces).

Advertencia: Si no sabes cómo se hacen los bebes mejor no leas este fanfic o pregúntale a tus padres y luego ven a leerlo. XD. Aclaro tendrá lemon fuerte entre Natsu y Wendy ya que son la pareja de este fic.

Natsu x Wendy /(O/O)/

Amor de Dragón

Parte 3: Confesión al gremio y futuro.

Ya han pasado 3 días desde que se unieron nuestros dos dragones y se debatían un dilema.

-Wendy, deberíamos decirles a todos en el gremio de nuestra relación, ¿Qué opinas, cariño mío?- dijo el Dragneel en un tono romántico.

-MM, pues eso depende de ti, tendrás que llevarme a todas tus misiones, querido- decía la Marvell con una mirada llena de amor. Lo pensaron un rato y decidieron ir al gremio a declarar su amor.

-Happy, ¿has visto a Natsu?- preguntaba Lucy al Exceed que disfrutaba de su pescado.

-No lo he visto Lucy, salió muy temprano esta mañana a buscar a Wendy- dijo Happy.

-Qué raro que el cabeza de flama no esté aquí, aunque es más raro que salga a buscar a Wendy, ¿acaso tienen otra misión?- decía Gray un poco dudoso.

-No sería raro, recuerda que Natsu ya se curó de sus heridas por lo tanto es normal que quiera hacer una nueva misión- afirmaba la Scarlet.

Des pues de lo dicho por Erza la puerta del gremio se abrió dejando ver a dos personas, eran Natsu y Wendy, pero la pequeña maga llevaba la bufanda de Natsu.-Q-Q-QUUEEEEEEEEEEEE!- dijo el gremio a son de orquesta,-Wendy, porque tienes la bufanda de Natsu- preguntaba Lucy. –Además porque Salamander y la enana van tomados de la mano- preguntaba Gajeel,-QUUUUEEEEEE- dijeron de nuevo.

-¡Ya dejen de gritar!- gritaba Natsu aún más alto.

-Entonces dinos por qué lo de la bufanda y que es esa mara que tienes en el cuello Natsu- dijo el mago de creación de hielo.

-Pues...- dijo Wendy un poco sonrojada.

-¡PUES PORQUE SOMOS NOVIOS!- dijo un alegre Natsu, su rostro estaba adornado por su típica sonrisa alegre.

-P-PE-PERO QUE MIERDAAAAA?- dijeron todos en el gremio, hasta Happy y Charle no se lo creían.

-Bastardo que le hiciste a Wendy- decía una enojada Charle.

-Él no me hizo nada Charle, poco a poco me fui enamorando de Natsu hasta que terminamos diciéndonos nuestro amor- afirmaba muy sonrojada la joven Dragón.

-¿Es verdad esto Natsu?- pregunto la peliroja

-Si es verdad, yo amo a Wendy, y como se lo dije a ella se los diré a ustedes, ella me robo el corazón y se adueñó de el, ella es mi dragón y yo el de ella- decía un sonrojada y seguro Natsu de si mismo. Luego se hizo atrás de Wendy y la abrazo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosas que la sonrojo a ella y a todas las chicas del gremio al ver el lado romántico de Natsu.

-Viejo, pedimos tu permiso para tener nuestra relación, ¿no te molestaría?- preguntaba el pelirosa a su maestro.

-Por mí no hay problema, solo te tengo una condición Natsu- dijo Makarov. -¡Cuál es?- preguntaba nervioso el chico de fuego.

-Que la quieres, respetes y ames, ah y que no destruyas nada en cada misión, ¿quedo claro?- dijo un contento viejo.

-Si- decía un alegre dragón de fuego.

Después de eso, Natsu beso a Wendy en los labios enfrente de todo el gremio, no se sorprendieron solo los felicitaron y les desearon lo mejor. – Abuelo, en unos dos años prepárate para los destrozos en el gremio?- dijo Natsu.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaban Makarov y sus compañeros.

-Cariño, ¿se los décimos?- dijo el Dragneel mirando a su amada.

-Claro que si amor, digámoselos- dijo la Marvell un poco sonrojada.

-Pues sencillamente, estamos comprometidos y en un año nos casaremos, queremos que seas nuestro padrino, Erza queremos que seas la madrina, y después de casarnos planeamos tener hijos- decía la feliz pareja mirando a los nombrados.

-¿QUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?, no mi pobre billetera, si con un Natsu es suficiente para dejarla casi vacía quien sabe cómo será con un mini-Natsu.- decía un poco triste y a la vez alegre Makarov.

-No se preocupe maestro, nosotros trabajaremos y cubriremos los daños de los niño y en especial los de mi futuro esposo- decía Wendy mientras dirigía su mirada a su futuro esposo.

-Pero recuerda que también pueden salir como tu Wendy, así que no solo serán destrozos- decía Natsu.

-Tienes razón, espero que sí tienen hijos la mayoría salgan igual a la mamá- decía Levy.

-Solo toca esperar- decía un contento Gray.

Después de eso los felicitaron e hicieron una fiesta en su honor. Y como lo dijeron así pasaron los dos años, Natsu y Wendy se casaron y en esos dos años ahorraron el dinero de sus misiones y Natsu no destruía casi todo en sus misiones ( Milagro, al fin maduro XD), así nacieron los gemelos Touya y Asuha, el mayor nació con el color de cabello de su madre y la magia se du padre, la menor nació con el cabello rosa, la mirada de su madre y su respectiva magia, ambos gemelos tenían algo en común, eran Dragón Slayers de fuego y cielo, y tenían la misma cálida sonrisa de su padre y el temperamento amoroso y paciente de su madre. Los felices padres vivían con sus hijos en una gran casa en la ciudad de Magnolia, vivían con sus dos hijos y sus respectivos Exceeds que después de un tiempo terminaron siendo pareja (jajaaj que bien por Happy XD XD), eran una familia feliz, después de todo eran el producto de un gran amor y pertenecían al gremio más loco y divertido pero a la vez respetado y admirado de todo Fiore, los niños tenían las marcas del gremio en su hombro derecho y del mismo color de sus padres, esta familia de Dragones Slayer le trajo mucha felicidad y alegría al gremio. Aunque a veces Touya y su padre causaran los mismos destrozos de siempre, su esposo e hija así los amaban.

**FIN**

**Espero le haya gustado este fic, fue cortito pero me gusto escribirlo, de ante mano les agradezco sus reviews y comentarios, les informo que tengo preparado un fanfic de:**

**-One Piece: LuffyxNami**

**-One Piece: La X de Luffy**

**-Fairy TailXOne Piece: será un crossover bien divertido y alocado**

**-Un fanfic de Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, lo haré basado al episodio 5 del anime. Este será el primero que haré así que creo que lo tendré listo para mañana.**

**-Bleach: IchigoxRukia.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos veremos en otro fanfic. Matta Ne :D**


End file.
